Park
by Sasukekira
Summary: Sasuke at the park! What is going on?


It was an ordinary day and somehow I dragged Sasuke to the park, Yeah I realize that I'm 12 and that it's a little odd for 12 year-olds to go to the park… but there was no missions, no training, nothing to do. So somehow, someway I put a blindfold on Sasuke Uchiha and dragged him to the park.  
"Dobe, where are you taking me?" Sasuke asked me angrily yet again.  
"He-he-he come on Sasuke!" I said pulling Sasuke gently by his hand towards the town park, I couldn't help but smile my foxy grin.  
"Look, I can't see anything with the stupid blindfold on" He frowned  
"Trust me Teme" I smiled brightly. I still can't believe that he let me put that on him…'  
"Sigh, Naruto you're starting to annoy me now tell me where we are going" He continued begging  
Never will the Uchiha find out why in the world he ever let Naruto put a blindfold on him and lead him to the unknown place.  
"We're almost there!" Naruto said pushing open the gate 'I can't believe i actually got Sasuke here!'  
"Where, Dobe, where are we?" His anger beginning to show in his tone  
"Here!" Naruto sang while taking off the blindfold.  
Sasuke blinked in the sun-light "Dobe where is here so I can go home." He demanded in his calm Uchiha voice  
"No!" I screamed rather loudly "come on lets have some fun" I begged "please?"  
"Fine but where is here?" He crossed his pale arms across his navy blue shirt  
"The park! Don't tell me you've never been to one" I pouted  
"Well, duh of course I've have, but why would you bring me here?"  
"Well we don't have any missions today..."  
"So? I wanted to go home"  
"Come on!" I shouted while tagging Sasuke on the arm. "Your it!"  
A really dumbfounded look appeared on Sasuke's face before he schooled it back into an emotionless expression. "What are you talking about Dobe?"  
"Sigh, Sasuke your hopeless! I know you know how to play!"  
"Yes, i know how to play tag. But, why would i want to?"  
"Because its fun!" I informed brushing bright blonde hair away from my eyes  
"Look I'm going home"  
My trademark pout spread across his face "I bet you couldn't catch me even if your life depended on it!"  
"Huh, Yeah right."  
"Go for it then!" I challenged with my fox smile  
Sasuke jumped forward and tried to tag me but missed as I sidestepped just in time.   
"Miss me; Miss me, now you gotta kiss me!" I snickered  
A familiar smirk appeared on his pale face, he licked his lips "Is that a bet?"  
"That's a promise! Bit you gotta catch me 1st! Believe it!  
"Your on, at least now i have a reason to play tag."  
I toke off running as fast as I can physical could and Sasuke quickly followed slowly catching up  
"Come on Sasuke!" I teased blowing him a kiss  
"Hn."  
I turned my head forward when I heard Sasuke grunt I looked behind me to see him, but instead of seeing a raven-haired hottie I saw two blue sandals flying over my head 'H-he jumped!' I thought. 'I-I have to run' I spun around as soon as he landed and flat out ran for my little blond life.  
--Sasuke P.O.V—  
"Uh!" I grunted as I jumped off the ground and over Naruto, He stopped and as if in slow motion looked up at me feet. His blue eyes grew to the size of plates. 'He looks so cute when he's confused…' I hit the ground and quickly turned around to tag him. But instead I saw that he had realized what happened and started running 'Crap' I thought 'Now he's ahead of me' I stood up and ran at him as fast as my legs would carry.  
--Naruto P.O.V--  
'Uh!' I thought 'he almost had me that time, at this rate he'll have me caught in no time' I looked over my shoulder and saw Sasuke catching up to me again "Ahhh!" I tried to run faster.  
--Sasuke—  
'I've almost got him! All I need now is for him to turn and his lips are mine!' I smiled.   
--Naruto—  
'Unless I get him off my trail I'm toast' Sweat ran down my face 'I know what I got to do' I thought as I took a sharp turn left  
'Yes!' Sasuke smiled and darted forward  
"Nooo!" I looked into black eyes and Sasuke shoved me against the tree behind me.  
"I gasp, gasp won." Sasuke said breathlessly  
I pouted "You gasp cheated."  
"Whatever." Sasuke leaned forward "Now pay up"  
I felt my face redden as his breath fanned against my face "A-are you serious?"  
"Yes you made the bet now hold your end of the deal" He leaned closer to my face making me blush more  
"F-fine!" I slowly lean forward. -Ba-bump ba-bump- My heart jumped to my throat,  
Sasuke reached out and grabbed me from behind the head and yanked me forward onto his lips.  
I felt my eyes slide close and ran my hands up into Sasuke's hair.  
Sasuke began licking my upper lip asking for permission to enter; I slowly open my mouth, instantly feeling Sasuke's tongue rush in. The warm muscle sliding all around my mouth mapping it out. "Mmm…" I moaned as he deepened the kiss. I griped the shoulder of his shirt, standing on my tiptoes to get more.   
I broke away from Sasuke for much needed air. "I told you tag was fun" I smiled  
Sasuke laughed gently pulling me into another kiss  
THE END


End file.
